Mysteries On Partnership
by Jinfox
Summary: This story is about love,responsibelity,friendships,relationships and trust in each other .There's of argueing , love expressing it self also lots of fighting and killing included .


Bulma is busy making breakfast when Goku came in . "Hi Bulma how are you ?", asked Goku while he was busy pulling out the chair for him. "Oh... hi Goku ,I'm great and you ?,asked Bulma without knowing that she was burning her breakfast . "I can't get any better , so have you heard anything from Yamcha yet ?, asked Goku while he was sitting the chair and smelling the burnt food . "Oh my gosh !,Bulma your breakfast is burning ", said Goku hoping that she will do something of that horrible smell .  
  
As Bulma stop day dreaming ,she realised that her food was burning . "Why ,did you not tell me that my food was burning ,Goku ! ",yelled Bulma while putting off the stove . "But Bulma, I did ", said Goku .Goku has not see such a site . "Women are suppose to be great chefs ,oh well I hope that Bulma isn't going to be a sourpuss all day" ,thought Goku to himself. While Bulma was busy cleaning the pan , Goku asked "Has Yamcha called u yet ? ".  
  
"No ,that stupid baka is probably lying in some woman's bed, again ",replied Bulma aggressively . Bulma always has to put up with Yamcha ,because she knows that when he comes home he always has a lipstick mark on his cheek and he's drunk . "Oh well, I hope I find the prince of my dreams...someday ", muttered Bulma softly to her self .  
  
"Maybe I should go and check on Yamcha for you ,okay ",said Goku in a very passionate voice . "No you are not going to look for Yamcha ,I want nothing to do with that good for nothing baka ", said Bulma angry and threw a glass on the floor . "Okay...okay I won't ,but may we have a BBQ with you guys on Sunday .I'll bring everyone even Yamcha so that you can tell him it's over between you and him ,okay ? ", asked Goku . "Okay Goku , see you here at 3 PM on Sunday , bye ", said Bulma and waved to him . "Okay , see you later then , bye ", said Goku and waved back to her . Goku went outside and yelled "Nimbus come here ". Goku sat on Nimbus and was off to Master Rhosi .  
  
"Finally , it was about time he left ", said Bulma to herself . She was thankful that Goku left , because now she can do what she loves most and that would be working .Before she got to work she went to the garden and greeted her parents . "Good morning Mom and Dad ",said Bulma not knowing that she was still in her see through dress . "Goodmo....rning Bul...ma ,what are you doing still in your nighties ",said her parents in a surprised voice . "No wonder I felt so comfortable ",said Bulma to her parents . She ran into the house as fast as she could ,and change into a pair of jeans , tight shirt and nikey shoes . "Now I fell much better " ,muttered Bulma to herself again ... while she was busy walking down the stairs and out the front door .  
  
"Sorry about just now dad ... and mom ",said Bulma softly . "Dad , do you know where Vegeta is ? ", asked Bulma a bit shy . "Oh, that the saiyan is training in the Capsule I built for Goku ", replied Mr.Briefs wondering why she's acting so strangely . As Bulma was walking to the Capsule, suddenly Yamcha made entrance and gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek . "What the hell do you think your doing here ! ",yelled Bulma aggressively .  
  
Vegeta was busy training in the capsule when he heard some screams , opened the door and flew outside the capsule after those screams . Yamcha was hitting Bulma and abusing her when he heard someone yell. "If you want a proper fight then come and get me you stupid human ! " ,yelled Vegeta as he came closer . As Vegeta was busy landing he saw Yamcha and a bleeding woman , that's no ordinary woman it's Bulma , as if he didn't care who it is .  
  
"So what are you waiting for you stupid baka ! ", yelled Vegeta and threw a ki blast at him , and it got him in the leg . Yamcha is cried out in pain . Vegeta was walking slowly towards the weak Yamcha . "I'm going to send you to the next dimension ", said Vegeta but while he was charging up Ki to do so , he heard Bulma yelling in weak voice . "No ,Vegeta leave him be ", said Bulma while spitting out some blood. "You won't be so lucky next time ,human ", said Vegeta with an evil grin on his face .  
  
"Go home and leave her alone ",said Vegeta while he was staring at Bulma . "Oh ...okay , I understand now .. you like Bulma don't you ? ",asked Yamcha aggressively .  
  
Vegeta just stood there ..lifeless as if he didn't even listened to what Yamcha was asking . Pointing to Vegeta ,"Answer me ..damnit ,do you ... or do you not like her , I want an answer now !" ,yelled Yamcha as if he was challenging Vegeta to a duel . "No , are you challenging me .... ", said Vegeta .Vegeta has little feelings for Bulma but not enough .  
  
"Yes , ...you stupid monkey ! ", yelled Yamcha ,but he was shaking inside . "Hahahaha ...you really think your going to beat me , I maybe a monkey but remember .. you ... humans were one too ", said Vegeta laughing and smiling ,evilly .  
  
As Vegeta stood ready to fight , when he heard Bulma yell softly "Go Vegeta !, let him pay for what he has done to me ". Yamcha yelled to Bulma ,"Hey what about me ?! " , and he walked closer her . When Yamcha went closer .. and closer to her ,when suddenly Vegeta came between him and Bulma .  
  
Vegeta pushed Yamcha away from Bulma ,and said "Leave her alone ,this is between you and me ! ". "Okay ... let's begin ", said Yamcha softly. "So...bring it on! ", said Vegeta and stood there waiting for his first attack . Vegeta knows that Yamcha is scared, so scared that he would run to his mother .Vegeta has no mother or father.. thanks to Frieza. Even though he's dead .....Vegeta is still going to get his revenge in underworld. Oh well, Yamcha is still hurt in the left leg. Yamcha flew towards Vegeta and kicked him hard in face , came down to the ground, again .  
  
Vegeta wiped the blood form his mouth and looked at his hand ....his glove had a blood stain on it . He thought to himself ,"I can destroy this pathetic human in a blink of an eye , but I rather would like to have a little fun with him ". Vegeta stared into Yamcha face and laughed ,"Hahahah !".  
  
"What are you laughing at !? ",yelled Yamcha aggressively . Vegeta stopped laughing and gave Yamcha a hard blow to the stomach . "Aaargh ", yelled Yamcha out of pain and held his hands on his stomach . He fell to ground in pain , with his head on the ground . Vegeta is walking towards Yamcha , and he is hearing the footsteps coming closer ......slowly closer when it suddenly stopped . Vegeta kicked Yamcha and he flew against a rock near Bulma .  
  
He was almost lying next to Bulma and he stared in her eyes . Yamcha realised that he almost killed Bulma and he felt really bad about it . Then Bulma stared in Yamcha's eyes when he opened his mouth to say something ....he coughed out blood . Then he tried to say ,"Bulma ...I'm really sorry.. I did this to you .. I promise never to do it again... , "he said in a soft weak voice .  
  
Yamcha is very weak ,he is even weaker than Bulma. Vegeta went to Yamcha , he came closer ...and closer until he stood next to Yamcha .He looked up and saw that evil grin ,the evil the grin scared him a lot ,because he knows it is time........time for him to die . "Do you have any last words , baka ", said Vegeta while charging up a blue blast . "Yes ... cough ..I do ", said Yamcha and turned his head to Bulma . "Bulma .. will you ever forgive me cough ", said Yamcha and started to cry . "Oh Yamcha ...... ," said Bulma and became unconscious .  
  
"It's time .... you die ! ", said Vegeta ,lifted his hand and threw the blast him . "Oh....no , aargh ! ", yelled Yamcha while the blast was going through his flesh . Vegeta stood and watch , and he enjoyed it to see him die .  
  
After Yamcha's screaming ,he took his last breath and said to Vegeta , "I never knew you could be so cold hearted, Vegeta .........", said Yamcha and then he died . Vegeta thought for a moment to himself , "I have seen many people die but none of them were like this guy , and for the first time I saw somebody die right before me ". Vegeta stared at the dead Yamcha , and thought , "could he be ....no it's not possible....could he be my brother ". Vegeta had a brother ,but he was sent off to a other planet .  
  
"No way ..could this be the planet ", said Vegeta in a very surprised voice . "I have to revive him with the dragonballs but where will I keep his body ", muttered Vegeta . "Aha .. I know where ,in the storage room ", said Vegeta and picked Yamcha up and flew to the storage room .  
  
"Okay ,I'll revive him on Sunday ...with Kakarots help ,even though I hate Kakarot ..but it's for my brother ", said Vegeta and carefully rested him on the floor . Vegeta went out and flew Bulmas way . He came to her and stared at her. Suddenly she began to shiver, and Vegeta got scared. He is walked slowly to her and as he came to her. He picked her up, without thinking and flew to Mr.Briefs .  
  
In the air while he was carrying her , he thought to himself. "I think I kind of like Bulma, no wait I'm the prince of all saiyans and I don't need a girlfriend.... as these humans call it ". He landed next to Mr.Briefs workplace and he knocked on the door . Mr.Briefs opened the door and Vegeta said to him , "please help her ".  
  
"What happened to her ", replied Mr.Briefs scared . "Yamcha attacked her , please take care of her ", said Vegeta and gave Bulma to Mr.Briefs , and then Vegeta just left . "Maybe I should go and think about this woman ", thought Vegeta and flew to the mountains .  
  
On his way to the mountains he saw a baby pterodactyl . When he saw the baby pterodactyl he thought , "Maybe I should help .....it looks like he fell out of his nest ". Vegeta went to the ground to the baby and he looked up . "Ah you poor thing...... now where's your nest ........ aha there it is ", said Vegeta look for it's nest . When Vegeta got closer to pick him up .... the baby snapped at him .  
  
"Ouch ! ,you little bastard ....your in for it now ",yelled Vegeta and threw a ki blast at him . "That will teach you not to mess with me ,even if it was only a small bite mark ",he said and flew up once more to the highest peak of mount Koroubee.  
  
As he flew towards the peak he felt kind of sorry for the baby .... but luckily he only stunned it . "Why does this always happen me , I try to be kind to others and then this happens ", muttered Vegeta to himself . He is at the peak of the mountain and he landed there too . "Well I still don't know what to do ,because so many things happened today .......that I wasn't expecting ", said Vegeta and sat on the ground .  
  
While Vegeta was on the ground he crossed his legs and thought about his brother and Bulma . Vegeta closed his eyes and thought to himself ," I wonder is Bulma is the right person for me , because she's a human and I'm not . If only I knew the right answers to my questions , and I want to ask someone's advise .... but I don't think that would be a good idea for a saiyan . We saiyans can do what we want when we want to . If only I knew that she felt the same way ".  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and threw a stone at the mountain and it began to crack . "I don't know what to do , one the 1 hand I'm a saiyan prince with lots of pride and I have to lift my name high as a prince , and on other hand I'm inlove with Bulma ", thought Vegeta and just remembered what would Goku think if he found out that Yamcha is , maybe his brother and that he loves Bulma .  
  
"I must tell somebody that I trust ,because I'm not going to bottle everything up like did when I was Frieza's slave ", said Vegeta angry. "Well I have too keep thinking about this ,because I have the feeling that I will meet somebody I will trust" , muttered Vegeta . He flew home slowly but not fast , "I wonder if Bulma okay ?..... I hope she is ", said Vegeta and flew faster.....but still confused.  
  
"I'm going to check on her ", thought Vegeta . Long hours has gone by and still no answer ,to his problems .He thought about Bulma and his brother , almost all day . When he came back on ground ,he walked to front door and opened it. He went in and demanded " Where is Bulma resting ?! ", asked Vegeta while he walked around ,looking for her . "You can't disturb her now ",replied Mr.Briefs . Mr.Briefs then turned back and walked away ......then suddenly Vegeta walked in front of Mr.Briefs and said , "I demand to know where she is ". "She's in her room next to yours , Vegeta .......oh and before you go there, please take a shower "said Mr.Briefs and smelled that horrible sweat of Vegeta .  
  
Vegeta never got such insult ,and he lifted his arm and smelled ,"Peeyou ,now that stinks ". When Vegeta went upstairs to take a shower , Mr.Briefs forgot to tell him that Bulmas asleep .He went to the bathroom and opened the door and went inside to take a shower . He took off his clothes and turned both taps ,clockwise . Then he got under running water , and searched for the soap and a sponge .  
  
"Where do these people put their soaps and sponges ", said Vegeta confused . Vegeta finally found the soap and sponge . He puts on some soap on the sponge .....and then the soap landed out side shower . "Oh damn .......not again , that's the second time this week it happened " ,said Vegeta softly but angry . Vegeta washed himself , and also washed his hair . After he was done washing, he climbed out of the of the shower .  
  
He was busy walking to the towel when he slipped on the soap that was lying on the floor . He fell on his rear and said , "Ouch! , my butt ......oh damn what am I going to wear .......AHA ..there is some on the bathtub ". Vegeta stood up and took away the soap and came back to put on some clothes .When he got to the bathtub ,he found only a short pants to wear.  
  
"Oh well it's better that nothing I suppose ",said Vegeta and put on the shorts . Luckily for Vegeta it was a warm, night . "Well I'm going to check on Bulma ",said Vegeta and went to Bulma's room . He went to her door and opened it .Vegeta went in and closed the door softly behind him......then he turned his back . He found Bulma asleep on her bed ,but she was still in a lot of pain .  
  
"Maybe I should keep an eye on her ",said Vegeta as he was pulling out a chair and sat on it . It was late and Vegeta felt tired so he laid on his arms ......but he could still see Bulma's bloody face. "Maybe I should stay here for a while ", said Vegeta softly.  
  
The next thing he knew he fell asleep ,on his arms. A few hours later Bulma slowly a woke ,but to her amazement ....Vegeta was here almost all night , but it became late and he fell asleep. "Wow ,Vegeta looks sexy ",said Bulma softly. She wondered why he's here ,Vegeta doesn't care about people like us .......or does he ". Bulma was still to weak so she fell asleep .While Bulma was sleeping she dreamt about how sad it must have been for Vegeta ,not having anybody to love and care for him . In the morning when Vegeta waked up he realised that he was still in his chair next to the weak Bulma .  
  
"Yawn , good morning Bulma , I hope you slept well ? "said Vegeta knowing that Bulma could hear him . Bulma didn't reply . Vegeta is staring at Bulma and wondering if she could be the one .  
  
Vegeta thought about the past ,he's father King Vegeta met a beautiful woman and her name was Isabella . He's mother died when he was only 3 years old , and his father use to say to him how his mother was so protective of him ,Klerotto and Vixen . Klerotto is his 2 years younger brother ,but they sent him off to unknown planet ..... and Vegeta never heard anything from him since .Isabella his mother was not in the royal bloodline .... she was only a 3 class soldier . His father and mother bumped into each other and they looked at each other's eyes ......... and they knew that was love at first sight. They got married and had three kids Vixen, himself and Klerotto .  
  
Vegeta snapped out of the past and realised that he has problem with himself and Bulma . Vegeta hopes that she feels the same way about him .Could she be the one of his dreams , but I'm a saiyan also seeking new challenges to face .  
  
When I first came here , to planet earth , he found a other saiyan called Kakarot and he fought him ,but retreated . He met Kakarot again on planet Namek when he surpassed him by becoming a SSJ . "Bulma , I wonder must I make you my mate.... ? "asked Vegeta softly to himself and left Bulma's room .  
  
Soon after he left Bulma's room he took a shower . Twenty minutes after Vegeta left Mr.Briefs came in and thought why Vegeta brought her in , he doesn't care about her. " Bulma my dearest daughter I think Vegeta likes you ", said Mr.Briefs kindly and sat next to Bulma.  
  
When Bulma heard what her father said she opened her eyes . "Dad, I think..... I love Vegeta ", said Bulma weakly . When Vegeta was finished showering and put on some clothes ,he went to Bulma's room ......... but before he could open the door he heard what Bulma said about him .  
  
"Dad ,Vegeta is the right man for me.... he's strong ,agile, caring and he's a bad boy ", said Bulma hoping that Vegeta would be listening to what she is saying about him .....but what Bulma didn't know is that Vegeta was just outside her door. When Vegeta heard he was strong and all those things.... He blushed . "I see, you feel very strong for him ", said Mr.Briefs feeling weird , because some day he could be granddad . "Dad , you won't believe what happened ", said Bulma before she forgot ,  
  
"What ! ,Bulma ....what happened ?", asked Mr.Briefs . Vegeta wondered what she's going to tell him . "Dad ,when I waked up last night I saw Vegeta was sleeping on his arms on the chair next to me ", said Bulma hoping that her father wouldn't die of amazement . "What !, I could not believe that he would such a thing , but it was very kind of him to do so ", said Mr.Briefs surprised .  
  
Vegeta almost thought that her father would get mad or do something to him , not that he is scared of him or something ....but he didn't . "Bulma , you must get some rest honey ", said Mr.Briefs and kissed Bulma on the forehead and left . Vegeta quickly ran into his room which was only next door to Bulma's room and closed the door . "Bye dad ", said Bulma and fell asleep once again .  
  
When Mr.Briefs went outside to work on training equipment, Vegeta also went outside to train . But before he trained himself , he went Mr.Briefs to ask something . He walked to the work place door ........ opened it . He went in and asked , "Mr .briefs ". "Yes ", replied Mr.Briefs and looked up from his paper work . "When is Bulma going to be fully recovered ?" , asked Vegeta demandingly . "Well ok , I think one more day ",said Mr.Briefs kindly .  
  
"Thanks ,I'm leaving now", said Vegeta . He turned around and touched the door knob .Turned the knob ....... but before he could set a foot outside . Mr.Briefs called him . "Vegeta !, if I may ask something ........ do u like my daughter ". "Well err ....mmm....... no.... I mean yes . why do you ask ? ", said Vegeta with a softly and nervous voice .  
  
"Well , I just wanted to know ", said Mr.Briefs . But he's not telling the truth ... he just wanted to make sure , if Vegeta likes her too. "Ok then , well I'm going to train now , so see you later Mr.Briefs ", said Vegeta happily . "Ok ! ,see you ", said Mr.Briefs and checked his paperwork .  
  
Vegeta went up stairs and opened the door , stepped outside and closed the door behind him . Vegeta is walking to the pod when he said to himself , "I'm going to beat you Kakarrot ". He came to the pod and opened the door , he stepped inside and closed the door . He walked to the centre of the pod and set the gravity to 50 times normal gravity . Vegeta felt the change.... because his body is being pulled to the floor , but so far he's trying to stand his ground . As he tried to walk ,slowly putting each foot in front of each other . Suddenly the robots came into Vegeta's way .  
  
"Defence training starting ", the robots said . "Oh no ", said Vegeta scared . Vegeta shot a energy blast to one of the machines . The energy blast bounced off the machine and hit the other machine...... When the blast got the there .... It just bounced off , came after Vegeta ! He tried to move away as fast as he could , as the blast came closer ...and closer he decided to jump .  
  
He jumped and got away from the blast ... but then it came from behind and got Vegeta in the back . Vegeta fell to the floor on his stomach he didn't really feel any pain in the back , he decided to continue his training . As the hours pass by , the gravity became higher and higher until it was at 400 times gravity . Every minute and every second was a desperate struggle for survival , with every blow that hit him ... made him only stronger but the only thing that kept Vegeta alive was to be the best . An extra hour has passed and Vegeta looked really good , he had stronger muscles and he was moving very gracefully . Vegeta wasn't the only one, in there that was getting stronger ..... the machines grew stronger and stronger by the hour .  
  
Vegeta is training very hard , but what he didn't know was.. that he was being watched ....very closely . By whom .... none other than his sister ,Vixen . She Vegeta's big sister , but Vegeta thinks she is dead. She was in hiding all this time even though she was the princess .  
  
Vixen never wanted to be the princess and she could remember that day they crowned her princess of all saiyans . She was sitting next to her 2 little brothers which was the littlest one was Klerotto and then older one was Vegeta . She sat next to her mother , staring outside . When the announcement came , "It's time for the crowning of princess ,Vixen ". Her mother took her hand and her two brothers just followed them . They went outside to a balcony , Vixen stepped forward and everywhere she looked were saiyans knelling before her .  
  
"A beautiful sight , isn't it ", said her father not knowing what she has planned to do . "Yes father it is" , said Vixen trying to hatch a plan of escape . Right in front of her was a saiyan in white clothing . Vixen knew , when that ugly crown was placed on her head ... she was then going to be called princess Vixen . The saiyan in front of her began to speak , it said ..... " With this crown ,I give you all the power you can imagine ".  
  
Vixen knew in the back of her head .... that she never wanted to be princess .The only reason for her to act like this is , not long ago her two best friends ,were slaves .... were killed . By who's hands did her friends die .... her own father . After that horrible day she vowed never to be crowned princess . Anyway the white saiyan took the crown and placed it on to her head ....but when the white saiyan turned his back ... she took the crown , threw into the air and shot a blast at it .  
  
All the saiyans stared at her in shock , while they were looking at her ... she let go of her mother's hand and ran threw the hallway . Every guard that was in her way ... she destroyed . She ran to Frieza and came to his door , and demanded to let her in . Zarbon let her come ,inside . Frieza saw her and asked her what she wanted . She said , "I need a space pod to leave immediately" .  
  
Frieza didn't want her to take a space pod ... he argued with her . In between the argument she ....took her hand on her face and yelled , "Burning Flash !". The next moment everything in front of her was a whitish colour . Frieza and his men all took cover and closed there eyes ... then she knew that It was time to leave . She turned her back to Frieza ,opened the door and ran to the space pods . She was at a space pod in mere seconds , she opened the door and climbed inside . She set the controls to planet Shenroys , the door closed and she was on her way to earth .  
  
Frieza and his men were angry , the men asked ,"Must they chase after her..... !". Frieza replied ,"Leave her be". It took two years to get to Shenroys, she was a stranger there and the people, later understood her . The Leader offered a home to her and she accepted it . Later in that same year she trained in the mountains . Also entered the tournaments and always won . (((Anyway ,back to the present ))).  
  
Vixen stared at Vegeta through the glass . "You are doing very well, brother , it is almost time for you to meet your sister ", said Vixen very softly . Vegeta was punching away when he looked to his left ,he saw a face looking through the glass .  
  
"Who's there ! ", yelled Vegeta an ran to the pod's door and opened it . Vixen saw Vegeta looking at her when she ran away , but when Vegeta got around the pod ...... he saw a tail . This is no ordinary tail ..... that type of tail belonged to a saiyan . He followed the tail when it came to a stop . He looked around when he saw a person standing beside a tree . To make matters worse he couldn't see very well ,who the person is .....because it was night . Vixen stood still and told Vegeta , "Vegeta , I ask you to stay where you are ".  
  
"How do you know my name ", replied Vegeta confused . "Well it's a long story , but before I tell you who I'm .... I just want to know do you remember your big sister ". "Yes I do , do you know her ", said Vegeta very confused . "Yes I do, what will you do if your sister was here now ", said Vixen worrying if he would forgive her for running away.  
  
"Well, I would be shocked ,but I would be happy to see her ", replied Vegeta . When Vixen heard that ... she rushed to Vegeta ,opened her arms and hugged him . He was very confused , but he hugged her he saw a blood monkey tattoo on her back. "Are you my sister ?. Because your the only one with a blood monkey tattoo on your back ,if you are my sister what is your name ", whispered Vegeta softly in her ear .  
  
"Yes I am and my name is Vixen ", whispered Vixen in his ear . When Vegeta heard that...... he hugged her even tighter . To brake the reunion up, is a call from Ms.Briefs , "Vegeta Dinner! ". Vegeta looked in Vixen's beautiful eyes and asked her, "Would you like to join me and Bulma's parents for dinner ... please ".  
  
She turned her back and said , "No" . "Please "asked Vegeta very nicely . "Yes , I will only because of your presence there "said Vixen hoping that these people would like her . Vegeta is very happy that her sister can join them , so he took her hand and walked to the front door . He opened the door and said , "Age before beauty ".  
  
Vixen walked passed him .... and Vegeta just followed her inside . Vegeta showed her the way to the dining table , but this time Vegeta walked passed her and she just followed . "Ah, here you are , please take a seat ", said Ms.Briefs happily . Just then Vixen walked in the room . Ms.Briefs turned her head away from the food and saw a beautiful young woman with a tail .  
  
"Who is this beautiful woman ", asked Mr.Briefs surprising . "This is my sister and her name is Vixen ",told Vegeta to mr. and Ms.Briefs . Vegeta pointed to Ms.Briefs , "This is Alice , Bulma's mother ". Then Vegeta pointed to Mr.Briefs , "This is Jeff , Bulma's father ".  
  
Jeff took her hand like gentleman and kissed her hand softly , and then he said, "Nice to meet you Vixen ". "Nice to meet you too ,Jeff ", said Vixen and took her hand away from his . Alice shook her hand and said ,"It's a real pleasure to meet Vegeta's sister ". Vixen shook back and Laughlin said , "Thank you ,it's also a pleasure to meet the woman in control ".  
  
Alice asked her , "Are you going to join us for dinner ". "Yes ,that would be great, thanks ", replied Vixen and took a seat next to Vegeta . Vegeta looked down to his plate and said ,"mmmm , veggies and meat my favourite ". "What would you like to have for dinner ,Vixen ", said Alice and showed her what is available on the table to eat . "May I have the same as Vegeta ...... please ", asked Vixen politely .  
  
"Sure ", said Alice and took Vixen's plate . Alice also served her with the same plate of food as Vegeta . "Thank you Alice the food looks delicious ", said Vixen looking at her plate . Vegeta eats very quickly , and always asks for more . Vixen eats slow and doesn't ask for more . After 20 minutes Vegeta ate 7 plates of food and is still hungry ....... Vixen ,Alice and Jeff ate only one plate of food and were stuffed .  
  
"Thank you Alice the food was delicious ",said Vixen and Vegeta together . Vixen and Vegeta left the dining room , to sit outside in the backyard . They walked to the back door and opened it . They walked outside and sat on the far side of the grass . It was night and the stars are shining brightly . "I think you have lots of questions for me ", asked Vixen anxiously . "No, not really ", replied Vegeta sadly .  
  
"Oh , then what would u like to ask me ? ", asked Vixen surprising . Vegeta looked in the night sky and asked , "Do you miss mom ". "Why should I miss her ....... I mean I see her almost everyday ", replied Vixen . "What! ..... how can you see her everyday , when she is dead ", asked Vegeta shocked . Vixen looked in Vegeta's manly black eyes and said to him , "Yes she was dead .... but not many years after that deadly attack from Frieza , I revived her ".  
  
"How did you revive her ? Did you use the dragonballs ", asked Vegeta very anxiously . "What are these dragonballs ? Anyways ,I used the Shenro stars to revive her "explained Vixen very understandingly . "Where did you get the Shenro stars from and where is mother now ?" . asked Vegeta .  
  
Vixen is still looking in his eyes , explaining to him , "There was a planet named Shenroys and if you collect all 12 Shenro stars you will only have one wish . I used that wish to revive our mother , but soon after she was revived the Shenroys planet was under attack . Then I used my ship to get us out of there ".  
  
Vegeta looking really shocked as he heard the things that Vixen was telling him . " What happened then ?", asked Vegeta in a warm and anxious voice . "Then we were off to planet Zerocks for 9 years , the we decided to moved to planet Poliey ...... we stayed there for 6 and half years ,then we moved to planet Earth ", said Vixen in a very gentle voice .  
  
"So , mother is here on this planet ", asked Vegeta in a joyous voice . "Yes she is brother , but I didn't want to bring her with because then would probably die of happiness ", said Vixen in a giggling voice . "Yes , I guess your right .... where is she staying now ?", asked Vegeta .  
  
Vixen is still looking in Vegeta's eyes , for the first time she saw love in his eyes . "She is staying next to you guys , I will tell her tomorrow to come and visit ", said Vixen . Vegeta nodded and wondered why she is staring at him .  
  
"If I may ask , why are you staring at me ",asked Vegeta . "I'm just staring at you because it's so amazing how much you have grown in the last 16 years ", said Vixen very motherly . "Oh , is there somebody in your life that you love? ", asked Vegeta while he's looking at his boots . "No , and what about you ?", asked Vixen in sad voice . Vegeta looked up from his boots and saw one star glowing pink , he said , "Yes , I do and her name is Bulma ......why are you sad ? ".  
  
Vegeta looked down onto Vixen's face and saw a tear coming down her cheek , then Vixen said , "I loved one on the planet Shenroys ...... he was later killed by the asoptical curse ". Vegeta took his hand and wiped the tears away , he said .. "don't cry , it will all be okay ".  
  
"Oh brother what will I do without you ", said Vixen while she picked the closest flower and held it close to her heart . "Aww, thank you , but I don't know what I would do without you ", said Vegeta and open his arms and gave her a hug . "I'm glad to have a brother like you ". said Vixen happily and hugged him tighter .  
  
After they hugged ....... Vegeta heard his watch go off . He looked at his watch and said , "It's twelve o' clock ". Vixen looked down onto her boots and asked Vegeta , "do you remember Klerotto ? ". "Yes I do ... but I have good news and bad news ", said Vegeta . " What's the good news ", asked Vixen . "I found our brother and he lives in this town ", said Vegeta happily . "Oh wow .... I can't believe that he's here too ", said Vixen in a very grateful voice .  
  
Vixen looked up into Vegeta's eyes and asked , "Then.... what is the bad news ?". Vegeta didn't want to tell her about his death .... but she has a right to know what happened between him and me . "Well .... our brother is dead ", said Vegeta in a sad but steady voice . "What do you mean his dead ?!....... What happened to him?, "asked Vixen very scared of what Vegeta's going to tell her . Vegeta took her hand and said to her , "Well , me and Klerotto got into a fight . Then I accidentally killed him , but after I killed him I realised that he was our brother ".  
  
When she heard that he was dead .....she pulled her hand away from his and asked , "but why did you kill him ? ". "Well he was beating Bulma up , and I had to do something about it ". said Vegeta trying to explain why he's dead . "Bulma's the one you like ... isn't it , well there be a way to bring him back to life, right ? ", asked Vixen while stroking her tail .  
  
"Yes , there is a way to revive him ...... we could use the dragonballs ", said Vegeta in a grateful voice . Vegeta looked down on the grass and saw a bone that looked like a rabitlico 's claw (rabitlico is a creature that looks like a flacon crossed with a rabbit's DNA ) he picked it up. "What are dragonballs .....brother ?", asked Vixen in confusion .  
  
"Well it's an ancient way of bringing deceased people back to the planet they died, and also can grant any wish you want ....... but there's only one tiny problem ! ", said Vegeta and put the claw into his left pocket . "Okay ....and what's the tiny problem ?", asked Vixen very anxiously and scared of what the answer would be .  
  
Vegeta looked around and saw a polledenca bird on a tree branch about 3.6 meters away from him . "Well .... after a person uses the dragonballs , they each split into different directions ", said Vegeta very correctively. "Okay , is there any way we could retrieve them ....... faster ", said Vixen also looking at the polledenca bird gnawing on a rabitlico .  
  
Vegeta thought a moment , he said ... "Well , I think so because in capsule corp. .... there is a device called a dragon radar ". Vixen jumped up in excitement , and held her hand out to Vegeta ... and said , "Well then brother lets go and get those ....dragonballs ". Vegeta didn't want to go because Bulma's going to wake up tomorrow , he sighed and asked nervously ... "Sister is it okay that we wait two days before using the dragon radar ? "  
  
. Vixen looked up and saw a triple coloured star , and said ... "Why must we wait till Sunday , brother.... isn't Klerotto important to you ?". "Yes , of course he is ....on Sunday there's going to be a group BBQ and Kakarot will be there ..... he can retrieve the dragonballs much faster believe me , so what do you say ", said Vegeta while he took the rabitilico claw out of his left pocket .  
  
"Kakarot is a saiyan name isn't it .... well okay I guess we could wait two more days ", said Vixen. " Yes it is ... well okay then were going to get the dragonballs on Sunday " , said Vegeta gratefully. "Dear sister , don't you want to sit down ", said Vegeta while hitting his right hand softly on the grass next to him .  
  
"Sure , I can't stand all night that's for sure ", said Vixen and sat softly down . "Oh , before I forget .... Vixen would you like to meet Bulma tomorrow ", said Vegeta very compassionate . "Sure .... I can't wait to meet the one who stole my brother's heart ". said Vixen in a very joyous voice . Vegeta yawned and held his hand in front of his mouth ... and said ," I'm really tired ".  
  
After Vegeta yawned , Vixen yawned as well . "I think we need to go to bed , don't you think so ?",asked Vixen tiredly . "Yes I think so too ", said Vegeta tiredly .Vegeta stood up and held his hand out to his sister , and said .... "well let's go then sister , before we fall asleep on the grass ".  
  
Vixen laughed softly and said , "I pretty sure I don't want to sleep on the grass ". Vixen put her hand into his and he pulled her up . When she got up she gave Vegeta a good night kiss on the cheek and said , "Good night , brother see you tomorrow ". "Good night to you too Vixen and see you then ", said Vegeta still with Vixen's hand in his .  
  
He kissed her hand softly like a gentleman and let go of her hand . Vegeta walked away and said to Vixen , "see you tomorrow at 2pm ..okay ! ". "Good bye Vegeta ! ", replied Vixen and waved to him ..... and she walked away . While Vegeta walked , he thought to himself , "I'm so glad my sister is alive and well , I'm going to make Kakarot so jealous ..... because I have a living brother ,sister and mother .... oh I can't wait ". Vegeta walked to the door and opened the door , but the door was locked so he decided to fly up to his room . "Why did they have to lock the door ", said Vegeta sarcastic .  
  
He walked to the side of capsule corp. which was where his window is . He flew up to his window only to find that his window was locked . "Why after some good luck I always get some of the bad ", said Vegeta and sighed . "There is only one chance left .... and that would mean to climb through Bulma's left window ", muttered Vegeta softly under his breath .  
  
Vegeta flew a bit to the left to Bulma's room and he saw the window was just a little open , just so that his fingers could go through . He put his finger into the crack and slowly opened the window ...... then window slowly opens without any sound , but when he got to last bit the window made a loud Creek .  
  
Vegeta was so focused that when he heard that loud sound ....he flew up and hit his head on a branch . "Ouch , damn tree ", said Vegeta angry and rubbing his head and got back to the window . He climbed in very slowly trying not to make any loud noises , when he finally got in Bulma's room ... he stared at her . Thinking to himself , "Oh dear , Bulma ....how precious your life is to me ....and even if somebody else stole my heart , you will always have a place in my heart with your name written all over it ".  
  
Vegeta walked by her bed when suddenly Bulma said .... "Vegeta is that you ". Vegeta turned around and ran to Bulma's side , "Yes it is me , Bulma ...how are you feeling ", said Vegeta very pleased that Bulma regained conciseness . Vegeta helped Bulma up , slowly but surely she sat on the bed with her back on Vegeta's chest .  
  
"I'm so glad that hear your voice Vegeta , I'm feeling good and well protected , because I'm with you ....for the past two days I couldn't stop dreaming about you ", said Bulma still a bit weak and passionate . Vegeta moved his hand down Bulma's arm and stopped at her soft hand , "I will never leave your side ....because for the first time in my life I met somebody that I love and will care for .On my home planet there was nobody as beautiful and strong as you ", said Vegeta with lots of feeling in every word .  
  
Bulma liked the feeling of a strong man's hand holding her hand .... "I'm very flatter by your words Vegeta . You really are a mighty prince ,a strong and agile man ". Vegeta never knew that a woman would say something like that about him , "Do you really think so much about me ", said Vegeta very concerned. Bulma turned around and looked into Vegeta's soft manly eyes and said , "of course I do ......I love you ". Vegeta always struggled to say the words I love you in one sentence , but he tried ..... he stared into Bulma's soft lovingly green eyes and said , "I .....love , y-you ".  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears when she heard Vegeta say ,I love you . Vegeta took his hand and took the hair out of her face to the back of her ear ....  
  
Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's and said softly , "Do you want to have a baby with me ". Vegeta jumped up ,shocked .... because it was all happening so sudden . "Is it something I said ", said Bulma in a scared voice looking at Vegeta . Vegeta fell to his knees and held Bulma's hands and said , "no ,it's nothing you said , it's just that everything is happening so fast .....and I really would like to have baby with you ".  
  
Vegeta stood up and sat again on the bed next to Bulma , Bulma kissed Vegeta softly on the cheek .Vegeta blushed all over and Bulma giggled and looked away .Then ,when Bulma looked at Vegeta , he just kissed her ....on her smooth and warm lips . Then later it turned out to be the best kiss ever .....before they even knew they were under those bed covers .  
  
After that very passionate night , they were very exhausted and they just fell asleep in each others arms .It is morning and the sun is rising form the mountains . Bulma's hair was like a bush ..all messed up and had some smeared lipstick on her face ,ask for Vegeta his hair was pretty messed up too ....he has a lipstick mark on his lips and a bit on the cheek . They were still under the covers in each others arms , all their clothes are on the ground .  
  
The time is 8:00am and Jeff wanted to check on Bulma on how she was doing . He slowly opened the door , but to his shock he saw clothes on the ground and Vegeta in the bed with Bulma . He slowly closed the door trying not to wake Vegeta or Bulma ...after closing the door he quickly ran to his room .  
  
He opened the door and walked to Alice and shook her half to dead ,"Okay .. okay I'm up ", said Alice very tired . Alice sat straight on the bed and looked very cross with Jeff , "Why in Shenlong's name did you wake me up ...I was just having a great dream ".  
  
"Well.....I'll just have to show you , follow me ", said Jeff and walked out of the door . Alice picked herself up and walked very lazily out the door . Jeff turned around and said to Alice , "don't freak out ......... what your about to see is very strange ". "Ok ", replied Alice and slowly opened the door . Alice saw clothes on ground ...but some of those clothes belonged to Vegeta . Alice slowly walked in and saw to her amazement , that Vegeta was with Bulma in the bed .....she slowly moved back ,out the door and closed it behind her .  
  
She looked at Jeff and said , "Let's discus this over a breakfast meal ...what do you say ?". Jeff replied in clam voice , "sure...why not ,it's been a long time since me and you were alone in the kitchen ". They took each others hand and gracefully walked down stairs. Alice gazed at Jeff and asked sarcastically ,"are you going to do the cooking for today? ". Alice ,laughed softly, and Jeff replied , "No ways!, anything but cook, I'll rather take you out for breakfast ..how about that? ".  
  
"Well ..okay but be warned when I come out of our bedroom your eyes are going to fall out of there sockets ", said Alice and gave Jeff evil grin . She let go of Jeff's hand and ran to their bedroom and locked the door .While Alice is in the bedroom Jeff thought to himself , "I will buy that most expensive suit ,to impress my love bird ".  
  
He walked to the telephone and dialled 555-897-098 , a voice answered .."Hollowtohim shoes and suits , how may I help you ". Jeff wanted to talked to somebody he knows and that voice he didn't recognise , "Hello can I please speak to Harry Peterson ", asked Jeff politely . "Hold on for a moment ", said the strange voice from the other side of the telephone .  
  
Jeff heard some soothing music on the telephone , but nothing can clam his excitement . Then somebody answered the phone , this voice sounded very filmier ......it was Harry . "Hello Harry Peterson speaking ,how may I help you ",asked Harry very friendly and happy . "Hi Harry , it's Jeff Briefs here ........how are u ? ",asked Jeff very pleased with himself .  
  
"Hey Jeff , I'm doing quite well and yourself ", said Harry with a bit of rushes in voice . "Hey... I can't talk long , my boss wants me in his office ", said Harry while sorting his papers on the desk . "Okay , then I'll be quick ..... all that I want is for you to send me the most stylish ,shoes and a suit ", said Jeff trying to remove dust off his shirt .  
  
"Great choice , it will be there in a half an hour ....well I have to go now my boss just called me again ,speak to you again sometime ", said Harry and put the phone down on Jeff's ear . Jeff put the phone down and sat on the chair ,and said ...."Now , I just have to wait ". A half and hour has passed , and it felt like 2 hours ....because he just sat on the chair and though about the love of his life . Knock , knock ........Jeff jumped up and skipped to the door ,he opened the door . "A package for Mr.Briefs ", said the delivery man and gave Jeff a pen to sign with .  
  
"I'm Mr.Briefs ", said Jeff and took the pen and signed his name on the paper . Jeff gave the paper back and took the package , and said ...."Thanks a lot ". "My pleasure , enjoy your day ...sir ", said the delivery man and left . Jeff closed the door behind him ,ripped the package open , and ran to the bathroom. Jeff opened the door and locked it ..... he took his clothes off except his boxer and threw it inside the washing basket .  
  
He stood in front of the mirror and took a look at his body , "If only my body looked like Vegeta's .....hey I just got a great Idea , I'm going to ask Vegeta to help me with some muscle training ". Jeff took the black pants out of the ripped package and slipped it on one leg and said , "Vegeta is such a nice man , I only wish that Bulma and Vegeta would get married after what happened yesterday night ".  
  
Jeff slipped the pants on the other leg and then zipping the pants together and putting on the belt .He also took out a white shirt and black jacket .He held the shirt out in front of him .... and trying it on ,plus a dark purple tie .That came with the package ,putting it on .  
  
Then trying his black jacket on , to see if it's a good fit .'Wow ... I have bought so many suits there that those people already know my size" , said Mr.Briefs . To complete his suit is a royal yet old looking, top hat , and putting it on his head .Then he opened the bathroom door and stepped outside . He sat on the kitchen chair ....waiting for his wife to come down stairs .  
  
He twiddled his thumbs after a while ..... when he heard a soft bang , which was the bedroom door that closed . "That must be my loving wife .." , said Jeff excitedly . He heard some soft creaking noises coming from upstairs ....one creak after the other . "When Jeff sees me , he's going to fall in love with me ....again ", muttered Alice softly under her breath .  
  
Alice waltzed slowly across the hall .....trying not to make a sound . She was at the corner when she saw her husband , on the kitchen chair ....she stopped for a moment . To look at her beautiful husband , dressed in black. "I wonder what time it is ......" , wondered Jeff in his mind . He turned his head to find that it's 10:00am ...... when he turned his head back to the stairs. There she was , standing at the top of stairs in her lovely red dress, it was as if she just came out of a beautiful red rose .  
  
Alice walked down the stairs , slowly and gracefully . Jeff stood up and took off his hat and laid it on the kitchen dining table . Jeff came closer to Alice .... He grabbed her hand , held it tightly and bowed in front of her . Jeff kissed her hand and said , "You are looking most beautiful today , ma'am ". "Thank you kind sir ", said Alice and kissed Jeff on the cheek . Alice and Jeff , held each others hand .....Jeff grabbed his top hat and escorted Alice to the most expensive restaurant in town .They closed the door softly , behind them.  
  
It was 30 minutes after Jeff and Alice left ... when Bulma woke up from her sleep .She opened her eyes tiredly ... and saw Vegeta's hand on her stomach . "Wow , what a night ", thought Bulma to herself. She had some trouble sitting up .... but with some help from her bed poles she was able to sit on her bed .Took her feet out of the covers , onto floor .... she tried to stand on her feet and slowly walking forward. "That's it ... just a little further ", said Bulma trying to walk to her closet . When she got there ..... she tripped and fell .Just before she could hit her head against the closet door .She put her arms in front of her chest and punched a hole through the closet door with her fist . Bulma took her hand out of the broken closet door ....a stared at her hand . She made a fist , "How did I do that ? .... ".  
  
She was confused .... nothing like this ever happened to her before .Bulma opened her broken closet door ..... she took out a pair jeans , a Capsule Corp top , some underwear and a pair of shoes . She picked up the jeans , which was bleached at one side .... that was their fashion of the moment , bleach sided jeans. Bulma dressed herself and opened the door. Walking down the stairs ... holding on the rail . Her palms were sweaty because of the strange things.....that's been happening to her. She was scared ... her hands slipped away from the rail . fell down the stairs ..... when she got to the floor , she just stopped . Opening her eyes ... to her surprise she was floating in mid air . "This is really starting to freak me out ", said Bulma and slowly floated back on the floor .  
  
She was shaking ... so scared , she tried once more to pick herself up . Bulma got to her feet a lot faster .... than 3 minutes ago . She confusedly walked to the kitchen . She took a chair out of the table .... sat herself slowly down . "This is going to be a extra long day ", sighed Bulma and laid on her arms with face nearest to table . She laid for 10 minutes .... thinking of what is happening to herself. On the other hand Vegeta was still in bed . Dreaming a horrible nightmare ..... suddenly woke up , there was a little drops of sweat on his face.... "I hope I never have that dream again ...... ", said Vegeta tiredly . He climbed out of Bulma's bed ..... picked up his dirty clothes and threw them in one pile . Vegeta thought for a moment ...." Where is Bulma ". "I have to go and look for her", said Vegeta softly and picked up his boots .  
  
He opened her bedroom door and slipped quickly into his room. Took out his trusty blue spandex and blue off-cut sleeve shirt .... don't forget about his gloves and clean saiyan boots. Vegeta puts on his clothes , and opens his bedroom door. When he closed the door... Bulma was on her way to the bathroom . She walked passed Vegeta without even saying anything . Vegeta saw her walking by ... but something was wrong , he could see it by the way she was walking . "I wonder what is wrong .... I'll make her some breakfast . Maybe we could discuss it over some food ", said Vegeta to himself with an uneasy feeling in his stomach .  
  
Vegeta ran down the stairs ..... and made Bulma a delicious breakfast . Vegeta used to cook for himself when he was with Frieza and his Father .Isabella showed him at a young age of 10 .... how to cook . From the most delicious desserts to a royal feast .  
  
Bulma was in the bathroom .. looking at herself in the mirror . "Oh my gosh ! .... ", said Bulma very freaked out and scared . Bulma looked closer into the mirror ..... she washed a face with water . "It's still there ..... but how did I get it ? ". She firmly grabbed her hair ... "this is weird , because I never dye my hair ". "Maybe I should keep it this way ..... I mean it doesn't look , that bad ", said Bulma accepting her new look .  
  
She brushed her teeth ..... with her new toothbrush . Then she , took her brush out of the mirror cupboard .... but when she got her brush she saw something . Staring at the mysterious bottle .... next to the hand cream .In this bottle is some kind of potion or even worse poison ..... but who's was it. Even worse for who is the person planning to give it to .... It could be anybody .I wonder who's is it .  
  
Her Father ,her Mother ..... or Vegeta ! She took the bottle out and read on the front . It said , "Transformation potion ". "But why would somebody want a transformation potion , maybe I should keep an eye on this potion ", suggested Bulma to herself . She dropped the bottle into her left pocket , " I'm going to hide it in my room ..... or maybe I should leave it out in the open ".  
  
"I wonder when Bulma's , coming down ? ", asked Vegeta to himself and rubbing his head . Vegeta constantly looked at the kitchen door , hoping it would open and Bulma would appear. "I better put the food in the low-heat oven ", said Vegeta and turned the oven on low-heat and pushed the plates into the oven .  
  
Bulma opened her bedroom door and carefully laid the bottle on her dressing table . While leaving her room she looked at the bottle , and closed the door . "Wait a minute , where is Vegeta ? ", asked Bulma in scared voice . "Wait ... I saw him when I walked passed him , but I got a powerful feeling when I drifted by ", muttered Bulma under her breath .  
  
she decided to look for him ... "I wonder if he's in the kitchen , because some men usually are in the kitchen looking for food" . While she walked down stairs , Vegeta heard her foot steps . "That must be Bulma , okay I have to get the table ready before she comes " , said Vegeta and quickly arranged the table and food . The table look fantastic ,and so did the food .... it was fit for a king . Bulma opened the kitchen door , and was surprised . "Wow ...... I wonder who made all these delicious food ? ", asked Bulma in a very surprised and anxious voice .  
  
"That would be me , of course ", said Vegeta in proud way . Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta , "Good morning , love ". "Good .... morning , oh my gosh ... what happened to you ?", asked Vegeta very confused . "What do u mean ......oh you mean this ? ", asked Bulma .... and showed Vegeta a piece of her hair . "Yes ..... did you dye it ? ", asked Vegeta very scared and confused . "No , I never dye my hair ..... it was after I woke up , it was there ", said Bulma and let the piece of hair go .  
  
"There is one more thing I have to tell you , but before I do I think we should enjoy the breakfast you made ", suggested Bulma to Vegeta , she gave him a hug . "All right ,oh by the way I haven't told you that my sister and my Mother is alive ", said Vegeta in a more joyous voice and gave her a kiss on the cheek . Bulma sat down at the table and looked at Vegeta while he sat down .,"I'm so very glad for you , honey ". "Guess , where they live ..... ? ",asked Vegeta and sat down at the table .  
  
"Turlock City ? ", replied Bulma in curious voice . "No , they live right next door ", said Vegeta and drank some of his coffee . "Damn , that's close ..... did you ask her if they are going to join us here for a BBQ ? ", asked Bulma and poured her some coffee . "Yes ...by the way is Kakarot coming , because we have to do something very important ? ", asked Vegeta soft but just so that the other person can hear. "Yes , I think just about everyone is going to be here ... what important thing do you have to do ? ", asked Bulma and began to eat her toast .  
  
"Well I can't tell you , because I'm ashamed about it . But after tomorrow .. you don't have to worry about it and neither do I ", explained Vegeta . Vegeta knew he wasn't suppose to tell anything to Bulma , because he really doesn't want to talk about. Besides ,that he is ashamed for what he has done ...he also thought . "What if my brother hates me for what I have done to him. What if he commit suicide after he knows the true , I mean he doesn't have respect for him . I hope it all turns out well ", thought Vegeta in his scared mind .  
  
"Well okay .... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to ", said Bulma ... trying to figure out what's bothering him . That was a relief to Vegeta ,,,, and he said , "Thank you Bulma , well I think we should eat before our food gets cold ". After a couple of minutes .....  
  
"Thank you , Vegeta .. the food was fantastic . Where did you learn to cook so well ? " , asked Bulma with full stomach . Vegeta stood up and gathered all the plates ... "Well my Mother taught me .... from the age of 10 . I cooked for myself ... when I was with Frieza and his Father ". "Your Mother must be a great cook , and I think you should cook for me more often ", said Bulma and gave Vegeta a kiss .  
  
"Vegeta when your done , putting the plates in the dishwasher .... I have to show you something ",said Bulma and waited for him near the back door . Vegeta held Bulma's hand .... and they walked to the backyard . Vegeta released Bulma's hand .... and she began to talk ."Vegeta , this is going to be very weird ".  
  
Bulma closed her eyes ..... and concentrated very hard . She slowly began to lift herself up form the ground. Vegeta stared in amazement ,also in confusion . Bulma could feel the power in her body ... it wanted to explode , after a minute ...it did . She screamed .... it was as if the power in her was ripping her apart. A bright white light .... reflected on her , Vegeta covered his eyes with his elbow .  
  
When the light faded away , he opened his eyes and took away his elbow . He saw a yellow light around Bulma . the kind of light you'll only see when the person is a super saiyan ! Vegeta saw something to impossible to believe.  
  
Bulma's hair was bright blond .She came down to the ground .... staring at Vegeta's shocked expression . Vegeta also turned super saiyan and looked at Bulma ,and said . "How can this be , your not a saiyan ". "I feel the saiyans blood running through my veins , and all the power of a super saiyan inside me . I couldn't believe it myself .... but now I am a saiyan , turned into a super saiyan ", said Bulma in a strange voice . "Bulma , I want you to punch me .... as hard as you can ", requested Vegeta .  
  
She did what he asked .... and punched him ,in the face. Vegeta fell to the ground , at the end of his mouth came a little blood . "Is that the best you can do , surely you can do much better. I want to fight you , here and now ! , said Vegeta focused but still a bit confused .  
  
"Then what are you still doing on the grass !", said Bulma in a sarcastic way . Vegeta thought to himself , "This is the first time , that Bulma is acting this way ". Vegeta stood up and gave Bulma an evil grin and said , "Your no match for me Bulma , and you know it ".  
  
"Oh yeah !, I'll prove to you that I'm the strongest ", Bulma said that with complete trust in her new found power . "Wait a minute , this reminds me .... how I was when I use to fight Kakarot " , thought Vegeta about himself .  
  
"Take this ! ", yelled Bulma and threw a punch to Vegeta's face , then to his gut . He fell to his knees , suddenly ..he jumped up and charged at her . Vegeta kicked Bulma at the right side of her neck ..... she blocked it and grabbed his leg .  
  
She spun around once and let go of his leg ....... she threw his to the wall . He stopped at just the right moment , about 2mm away from the wall .He sprung away from the wall , charging to Bulma . Vegeta knocked her down .with him on top of her .  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma's bright green ,emerald eyes ....and blonde hair . She powered down ....with her eyes closed . Felt weak , as if she only had enough strength to breath . "Are you , okay ...Bulma? " , asked Vegeta in hope that she will answer back . "Yes ... I'm fine , I just need a little rest that's all ", replied Bulma.  
  
Vegeta picked her up ... her head against his chest . "When I fought you , I didn't feel myself .....it felt like somebody else inside me was controlling me ", said Bulma very concerned about herself .  
  
"Yes ... it was very weird for me as well , because the way you talked . When I fought Kakarot I used to talk like that ," said Vegeta worried about Bulma . "I think you should get some rest . After a battle ,no matter how big or how small .... a saiyan needs just a couple of hours sleep ", explained Vegeta their saiyan ways .  
  
He flew up stairs and walked to Bulma's room , he laid her down on her bed . He pulled the bed covers to her neck , and said ...." I'll come and wake you later , love ". Kissed her on the forehead ... and softly walked to the door .  
  
When something caught his eye , it was a bottle . He moved closer to it , picked it up and read the label softly in his mind . "Transformation potion , 


End file.
